A Bird, a Theif, and an Archer
by Dame Riddick-Vaako
Summary: Speedy/Robin/Red X


A Bird, a Thief, and an Archer

Robin was in his room alone when suddenly he started feeling sleepy. He tried to reach his gas mask but passed out before he could put it on. When he awoke he saw Red X and Speedy sitting on the side of the bed he was on arguing.

"I told you we should have just walked in and taken him not knocked out the whole tower." said Speedy.

"But where's the fun in that?" whined Red X.

"It might not have been fun but it would have stopped Robin from trying to kill us like you know he's going to when he wakes up and finds out it was just us. Especially since you left a ransom note." exclaimed Speedy.

"But we need chocolate." explained Red.

"You said chocolate and handcuffs. You just want that stuff to have kinky sex." growled Speedy.

"So true." sighed Red his voice sounding dreamy even through the mask.

Robin quietly sat up. Or tried to anyway. He found that his wrists were tied above him to the headboard. He couldn't get out because the two in front of him had taken all of the gadgets. He was glad that his mask was still on though, thankfully. The two arguing turned towards him when he sighed.

"Oh! You're awake already." exclaimed Speedy surprised.

Red just looked impassive behind his mask.

"So why did you two kidnap me?" questioned Robin.

The two in front of him shrugged.

"No reason." said Red.

"Then I'm going to leave if you won't tell me why I'm here." Robin threatened.

Speedy and Red exchanged looks then turned back to Robin.

"What do you want us to say?" Red asked the younger boy.

"The truth." replied Robin.

The older teens exchanged looks again.

"We wanted to tell you that we love you." Speedy whispered.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and he looked at Red who nodded. Robin then smiled and his hands were encased in a red glow, which looked like Raven's that caused his cuffs to come undone. He rubbed his wrists then threw his arms around the other two.

"I love you guy's too." he said smiling up at them.

The other two smiled back at him then by an unspoken agreement they all took off their masks. Speedy had blue eyes, Red had purple eyes and black hair, and Robin had red eyes. Robin looked at Red with wide eyes.

"You're Raven's brother Adrian." he said.

"Yeah so?" questioned Adrian.

Robin pulled out a communicator that didn't connect with the Titan's.

"Dad problem." he said then shut it again.

The other two were getting ready to ask him what he was doing when two men appeared in the room. One had Robin's spiky hair and blue eyes, and the other had Robin's red eyes and red hair. Adrian cursed and got in a defensive stance.

"Slade. Trigon." he spat glaring at the two.

"And this is your problem. Your sister's older brother?" questioned Slade.

"Yeah." replied Robin blushing.

"Oh! I get it!" exclaimed Trigon, "You two aren't related. He has completely different parents. He has the same mom as Raven while you and she have me as your dad." he was smiling and practically bouncing around.

"Did you give him coffee?" questioned Robin.

"No! I learned my lesson the first time." said Slade with a shudder.

"Wait, wait. So you're both Ravens' brothers?" asked Speedy.

"Yes." answered Robin.

"And you didn't know about each other?" he questioned again.

"We knew each other by name but not personally. Robin panicked because he thought we were related to each other." answered Adrian.

"But you aren't?" questioned Speedy.

"Nope." the other two chorused.

"Oh wait till I tell Airella. Our kids are growing up." sniffed Trigon wiping away fake tears.

"You are so weird Dad." Robin said staring up at him.

"I'm going to take Trigon home now before he gets into some real trouble." said Slade grabbing the red haired demon.

"Ok. Bye Papa. Stop sneaking coffee when Papa's not watching Dad." said Robin smiling and waving at them.

Slade and Trigon disappeared and Robin turned and saw Speedy and Adrian looking at him.

"What?" he questioned.

"Well now we know why you were so obsessed with Slade a while ago. You didn't want him to be dead did you?" asked Speedy.

"No I didn't. I was determined to find him and Dad and ask why." said Robin.

"So does this mean that we're dating now?" asked Speedy confused.

"Yes." chorused Adrian and Robin.

The three then walked off happy with their lives finally.


End file.
